Being A L'Cie
by Kairiangel035
Summary: When Kairi moves to Cocoon, she is marked as a  L'cie. When she finds Lightning the two L'cie team up together to change their fate.
1. Chapter 1  Waking up a L'cie

**Being a L'Cie**

_Chapter 1: Waking up a L'Cie_

_ "How do I get myself In these situations?" _I asked myself as I ran from the PSICOM soldiers that hunted me down. I can't believe how quickly things changed. One minute I was the new girl on Cocoon, next minute I'm Cocoon's most wanted.

What could have changed in the past couple of hours? I looked at my wrist and saw a brand there that was black with connected arrows pointing up and down. Was this mark really the cause of all this? I came to a jerking hault as my toes dangled off the edge of the roof. "Stop right there L'Cie scum!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"That's just great." I muttered to myself as I turned around and faced the ever growing army. I quickly threw my hands up in the air in a surrendering position but they continued their advance. All I could do was slowly back away until my heels went over the edge and almost had me falling to my death. As they continued coming toward me I quickly counted how many there were...ten, I could handle ten. When I tensed myself up ready to fight the wind suddenly picked up, whipping my red hair around my neck and in my face at an extremely fast pace, so I looked up to see three helicopters carrying more soldiers with them.

"I can't catch a break." I muttered worriedly to myself as the helicopters aimed its guns at me and soldiers jumped down to join the ones that were already there. As they all walked toward me a surge of power pushed out of my body in a red light, knocking the soldiers back...but also throwing me off the roof. I hit a metal trash can hard causing a loud bang sound before I bounced and hit the concrete ground.

"Ouch, son of a..." I said as I staggered up before my mouth was covered and a started screaming.

"Shut up, do you want them to find us." an annoyed female voice said as I was pushed against the brick wall. I shook my head and the hand uncovered my mouth. In front of me stood a woman in her early twenties with pink hair thrown over her left shoulder. She also had blue eyes and wore a white leather vest with a short sleeve brown turtle neck shirt that showed off her belly where ring rested gently in her belly button. She also had a red scarf hanging off her right shoulder, blue fingerless gloves that covered her wrists, a short brown leather skirt and belt. From her waist she had a pouch that came down to her left thigh and she wore brown and black leather boots that almost came up to her knees and in the back was a black sheath that carried some form of weapon.. She also had the body of an athlete.

"Who are you?" I screamed hysterically once she let go, which almost had her backhand me but she changed her mind at the last second.

She glared at me for a few seconds. "I'm Lightning, now we have to get going unless you want to be dead. It's a hard world for people like us out there." and like that she was already running. I ran after her as quickly as possible but that fall did some pretty good damage, luckily for me she stopped running after a mile.

Once we were at a dead stop she roughly grabbed my wrist and looked at the mark. I flinched a little. "Ow that hurt...what are you doing?" I asked.

"Seeing how far along your mark is, luckily for you it's still early. What's your name kid?" she asked.

"I'm Kairi." I answered nervously. Honestly this woman scared the crap out of me, I think I probably had better luck with PSICOM.

She nodded and her hand started glowing a warm green, then it entered my body, healing all of my injuries. Before I could enjoy being pain free she was dragging me off somewhere. "You're coming with me Kairi."

I looked ahead blankly, did this woman ever make sense...and could she seem less mean. "And where exactly are we going?"

Lightning just kept walking, not slowing down our pace. "We're going to fight your focus and change your fate."


	2. Chapter 2  Fate of a L'cie

_ Chapter 2: Fate of a L'cie _

Lightning led us to an apartment complex outside of Eden and we went up to the third floor. When we walked in the room was trashed, as if someone had already been here. "We'll be safe here for a while, they're not going to look here." Lightning said. She didn't have to tell me that for me to figure it out, the damage done to the apartment was clue enough that PSICOM had already been here looking for her.

As Lightning straightened up what she could of the place, I just walked around getting to know the area. I soon came to a desk with a picture of Lightning and a girl that looked like her only younger. The girl had tint pink hair that was pulled to the left side and curled, and she left some of her hair loosely hanging around her neck and had blue eyes just like Lightning. She wore a white short sleeve dress shirt with a pink transparent sweeper over it. On the bottom she wore a red pleated skirt lined with black lace, black thigh high stalkings and ivory ankle boots. "Who's this?" I asked pointing to the picture.

Lighting surprisingly walked over and looked at it to answer my question. "That's my younger sister Serah. She was a L'cie too until she turned to crystal."

I gasped a little. "She turned to crystal?"

She nodded, "That's what happens to a L'cie, if you complete your focus you turn to crystal, if you fail you turn into a Cie'th, a monster."

I looked down and wrapped my hand over my marked wrist, "That's terrible..."

"What's terrible is what they make us do, there is no happiness for a L'cie." Lightning said sternly.

"How...how did you become a L'cie?" I asked, I really was curious.

She was quiet for a minute before answering. "I went to go save my sister but by the time I got there it was too late, her focus was complete and she turned to crystal right before my eyes. After that I got angry and started to attack the Fal'cie in charge of that sanctum and got branded. What's your story?"

"Umm...well..." I started wondering how to start my story. "I moved here a few days ago and I was completely ignorant to everything about this place and whats going on, I suppose that's how I fell into the crowd that started this mess." I said laughing nervously. "Anyway, I started hanging out with this group of people who seemed friendly enough, they invited me into their group almost instantly. It was fun hanging out with them and getting to know them, it made me feel like I belonged here. But that's not part of the story of how I became this way, that all happened this morning."

"And what exactly happen this morning." Lighting asked as she took a seat on one of the bar stools.

I fidgeted a bit before giving her my story about how my life changed instantly. "This morning started out like any other, I went to go hang out with my 'friends'. They wanted to go check out one of the Fal'cie sanctums, which seemed completely harmless at the time because I had no idea what any of this was." I admitted. "But when we got there nobody went in, as if they were afraid of something. The leader of the group dared me to go inside, which I willingly did. I started walking around the area for a while, it looked very interesting and unique, that is until I reached the Fal'cie or whatever it's called. I was scared of it, it didn't feel right being there, there was so much power coming from it. When I got close enough a greenish-blue light shot out of it and was coming straight at me, but by the time I was able to run it already caught hold of me. I was marked then and had an odd dream as I fell."

She just looked at me for a minute, her eyes probing. "What did you 'dream' about?"

I twitched uneasily as I heard the quotes around dream, "Well...I can't remember it well but it had to do with some form of monster." I said looking up as I folded my arms and started walking slowly. "There was a lot of death and destruction and it was just too chaotic to make out anything, it didn't make sense or anything. It had no meaning, just a random dream."

Lightning stood up and walked over to me then, grabbing my wrist with the mark hard and slapping me across the face with enough force that I would have fallen to the ground if she wasn't holding me. "You stupid kid!" she yelled. She was beyond angry now, she was furious. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" I just shook my head, slighting dazed. "You're going to become Ragnarok and destroy Cocoon! That's your focus, it comes in a dream form, not given to you easily." she took a deep breath to calm herself before letting me go.

Once I was free I staggered back a little, slightly afraid. This woman had some anger issues. "So I'm going to become a monster and kill everybody?"

She looked at me and shook her head, "Not if I can help it, I'm going to find a way to get rid of your focus, or at least change it. Can you move quickly and fight in those clothes?"

"Okay first off, how does one change their focus? Second of all yes I can fight in this." I said as I motioned to my short pink dress with zippers in random areas.

"Simple, we go against our focus. We have to protect Orphan and destroy Cocoon so I figure we attack Orphan and protect Cocoon." She said as she started heading for the door.

I just shrugged, "Sounds good to me." I called out following her. I had no idea what any of this meant but Lightning did so I just have to trust her.


	3. Chapter 3  A L'cie's Duties

_ Chapter 3: A L'cie's Duty _

"So how exactly are we supposed to do this?" I panted as we crouched behind a corner of a building. We had spent the last twenty minutes running blindly through Cocoon, or at least I think we were. I could only tell you we weren't in Eden anymore.

Lightning just smiled as she counted the guards, "Just follow my lead Kairi." she said as she pulled out a weapon that looked like a sword with a gun attached to it.

"H-hey wait!" I said. "I don't have a weapon, how am I supposed to fight?"

She just shook her head at me, "You're a L'cie now, use your magic." was all she said to me before she charged into the battlefield and started taking out the guards. I held out my hand to call out to her, but I only chocked on my words, so I shook my head and charged in after her.

It was only when I was in the path of chaos that I realized I had no clue what I was doing. I froze in place as one of the guards chased after me. In that moment I let my body take over as a fiery red blade appeared in my hand and I slashed through the guard easily, once he fell to the ground I continued my charge.

By the time I was able to take out ten of the guards Lightning had taken out the rest. She gave me a smile of approval and nodded her head at the door. I followed her with a bit of a smile on my face. "Did you see that?" I asked excitedly. I couldn't believe what I actually had done, I was powerful.

Lightning nodded, "Yes I did, you have one hell of a power." she admitted, "Just use it wisely." she advised as she continued down the hall to...wherever we were going.

"Of course I'll use it wisely." I said rolling my eyes. How else was I going to use them, rob a bank or something? "So Lightning, why do you want to try and beat your focus?" I asked.

She sighed a little bit. "Kairi, have you ever had anyone you'd do just about anything for?" she asked. Before I had the chance to answer she continued, "I'm doing this for Serah, she asked me to protect Cocoon."

"But Serah's dead isn't she?" I asked confused. I was actually surprised that she could keep going after that. If I'd lost anyone that close to me, I don't think I could keep going.

"Not forever." She replied. After seeing the look on my face she explained, "There's a legend on Cocoon saying that if a L'cie completes their focus they're granted eternal life. It's true in a way, once your focus is complete you turn to crystal and you'll wake up eventually."

I nodded started to understand what was going on. "So you never gave up on your focus or life."

"Wrong." she said, "In the beginning I just started wandering around, waiting to become a Cie'th. There was really no point to anything then. But then I found out Serah would wake up eventually, I started fighting for a way to live and rid us of our marks for good."

"You really have something worth fighting for." I smiled.

She gave me a bit of a smile, "I'm sure you do too."

"Like what?" I asked teasingly, it wasn't like she knew much about me.

"I'm sure you have a family you'd like to be with again, you also like you're friends...like me."

I looked at her with surprise all over my face. "We're friends?"

She nodded, "And I'm sure Serah will like you too."

I smiled then, "We'll be there together when Serah wakes up."

After that we finally reached a huge door at the end of the hall, which opened automatically. "We'll that's convenient." I admitted.

Lightning froze in place, "A little to convenient, as if they were expecting us."

"Yeah right, they're not that smart to expect us, especially since we just made the decision." I laughed as I kept walking forward.

"Kairi, stop walking right now!" she yelled at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I turned around, only to see a dark door of darkness starting to swallow me. "Lightning!" I screamed as I reached my hand out. But it was too late, the darkness swallowed me and I started falling. I wasn't sure how far I fell, but I fell for a while before there was a light and I fell through, hitting my head on the floor. At that point everything went black, my body felt numb and I lost consciousness.

_Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter is really short. I have writers block right now and I really couldn't think of anything to write. I promise the next chapter will be longer. _


	4. Chapter 4  A L'cie's Escape

_ Chapter 4: A L'cie's Escape_

I woke up feeling numb. It was shocking really because it was the numb feeling you get when you're drifting in and out of sleep. Sadly I wasn't out of it enough to forget where I was, I knew exactly where this was. I had fallen three stories down to the basement of some building where Orphan was waiting. Just as I was about to let the darkness take over me, I was suddenly jerked awake by the sudden loss of ground below me as something lifted me up by my ankles and wrists, putting me in an upright position, that's when I saw it.

My eyes widened as I finally focused on the huge machine like face that stared at me. This was what we came to destroy, and it looked as if it was going to destroy me. I did my best to struggle against the now visible red glowing restraints but it did nothing. "Oh boy." I whispered to myself, knowing I was doom.

"It's so good to finally meet you Kairi." The thing said.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked shocked and puzzled at the same time, there was no way this thing could know who I was.

It gave a small echo like laugh before answering. "I know everything about you. I've watched you since the day you became a L'cie. I also know that you've come to destroy me. How could you do that after all I've given you?" It said as an electrical current started streaming through my body.

A pained scream escaped my lips as the pain hit me hard before it all subsided as a nice green glow covered me, healing back to perfect health. "What do you want from me?" I asked looking back at the thing.

"I just wanted you to do what I told you to do from the beginning, but you couldn't do that could you?" It yelled at me.

I screamed again as the electricity flew through me stronger this time, making me wish I was dead. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked my voice choking a bit through the sadness, pain and confusion.

Orphan healed me again, about ready to continue it's torture. "You're going to be my Ragnarok, I'm just teaching you a lesson." it cooed.

As the electricity coursed through me again, I screamed out the only thing I could think of. "Light, help me!" I didn't even know where she was or if she could hear me.

Luckily for me something happened in that instant. There was a loud cracking sound like gunfire, then there was a sound of metal ricocheting of metal, and then I was on the floor. When I pushed myself onto my feet, I looked up to see Lightning standing the metal rafters, gunblade in hand.

"I don't appreciate people messing with my friends." she said, sounding deadly and serious.

Orphan turned to look at her, "Ah Miss Farron, I was wondering when you were going to show up, or if you were going to show up at all." it laughed.

Lightning quickly jumped down to where I was and pointed her gunblade straight at it. Then her gaze quickly found mine and she showed me her white mark. "If you fight against Orphan your mark will change. It's already overstepped it's bonds so it will free you."

I nodded and focused as my fire blade appeared in my hand, and just like Light said a white light circled my wrist and my mark had changed completely white. "This is the end Orphan, we're going to take you down and save Cocoon. You're days are over." I said sounding brave.

Once I said that the room filled with sickening power and started to shake. I quickly jumped out of the way as falling rock fell from above, almost crushing me. Lighting too was quickly moving out of the way to avoid getting hit. There was a high pitched scream that had me biting my lip and working hard not to fall over. "It's throwing a tantrum, keep your guard up!" Light shouted.

Shortly after the screaming stopped and I had to wonder what was going to happen next. "Sorry about that." Orphan said, "Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to destroy you both now."

I gasped and panicked a little as a chunk of ice flew at me which I barely blocked with my weapon. "Stay focused Kairi, we can do this if we work together." I nodded as a stream of spells started flying around us. Both Lightning and I were dodging spells and striking any opening we could get.

It took a couple minutes but Lightning was able to get a clear shot. She jumped into the air and did a back flip, shooting a weak point in its shield and shutting it off. Then as she started coming down she looked at me and I jumped into the air. She then quickly grabbed my hand and threw me toward the thing. I took out my blade and sliced it completely down the middle and it fell apart instantly.

"We did it." I cheered when I landed and my weapon faded. Then out of nowhere the room started to shake and the floor shattered around us and we fell into darkness. I screamed as we fell and Lightning quickly grabbed my hand. I spun around to face her and grabbed her other hand in my free one. "What's happening?" I asked nervously as small shards of crystal started falling around us.

"We're just turning to crystal right now, don't be afraid." She smiled at me.

"Crystal?" I asked hysterically. "I thought we were able to beat our focus."

Lightning laughed a little, "We did. We're only going to be asleep for a couple months and when we wake up we'll be human again, same with any other L'cie who was asleep."

"So...Serah will be awake when we awaken!" I smiled as a tear flew from my eye into the open air.

"That she will." She said as her hands slipped from mine as they turned to crystal along with the lower half of her body. "See you when we wake up." and with those words she turned to complete crystal and faded out of the air.

I panicked a little wondering if I was going to fall forever by myself but when I looked down I saw that I was almost completely crystal myself so I closed my eyes and tilted my head back a little. It didn't take long till I faded into nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5  Waking Up Human

_ Chapter 5: Waking Up Human_

"Wake up..." I heard someone call out. It was strange hearing...well anything really. It has been quiet so long and the call sounded so distant that I just drifted to sleep, my body feeling as if it was floating. It felt as if I've been dreaming, or maybe I was dreaming still, it was hard to tell.

"Kairi, wake up." This time the voice sounded familiar and a bit closer, but everything was still hazy and I couldn't find my way out. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't think of a reason to get up. Suddenly a felt a hand on my shoulder and it shook me. My eyes fluttered open and I turned to see a familiar girl with pink hair staring down at me.

I sat there and starred blankly at her for a minute or two as my body slowly drifted back to earth and I found my voice again. "Light...we're awake?" was the only thing I could think to say.

She nodded and smiled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Of course we're awake, I told you it wouldn't be that long."

She started walking off and I followed closely behind, my limbs feeling like Jell-o instead of muscle. I didn't recognize the open field as the sun blinded me so I just followed Lightnings lead as we walked up the hill. "So is it really over then?" I asked as we continued walking and the breeze picked up.

"Look at your wrist and tell me." She smiled nicely at me as the sun made her hair look pinker as the wind blew it around a bit. I had to admit this is probably the first time I've seen her really smile.

I looked down at my wrist as my hair blew around my face a little. There I found the L'cie mark was colored white and it was fading. "It's really over." I smiled with relief.

"Lightning!" I heard a voice call out from somewhere in front of us. As I looked up I quickly put my hand over my forehead to block out the blinding sun as I saw a figure coming out of it. The figure was running closer and it took a few seconds before she was out of the light enough for me to see who it was.

I knew instantly who it was when I was able to see enough of her. She had pink hair that was pulled up to the side of her head, the same side Lightning had her hair. The rest of the girl's hair fell to the top of her shoulders and she had the same blue eyes as Light's and the same figure with less muscle tone. It was Serah and the sunlight almost made her look angelic.

Serah quickly ran down and pulled her sister into an embrace which Lightning quickly returned. I could tell by the look in both their eyes that they were glad that this was all over. "I'm so glad to see you again." Serah laughed almost on the verge of crying.

"It's good to see you too sis." Lightning smiled. "I couldn't have done it without her help." she said as she motioned towards me.

I blushed self-consciously as Serah's eyes fell on me and filled with appreciation. "Thank you so much for everything." she said sincerely as she held out her hand to me. I gladly took it and held onto it for a bit as she continued talking. "I'm Serah by the way, what's yours?"

"I'm Kairi." I told her as I smiled. There was something about her that seemed to make everyone happy and smile. She was kind, friendly and very mature.

She pulled me into a gentle hug and let me go, "I owe you one Kairi, thank you for everything."

I blushed a bit and took a step back. "You shouldn't thank me, I couldn't have done it without Lightning." I admitted.

"I couldn't have done it without your help." Lightning told me and I just smiled at her.

Serah laughed a little, "I have a feeling we'll all be great friends."

"We already are." Lightning said as she motioned us closer together. My heart warmed up knowing I had been accepted by people who've taught me so much in such a short amount of time. I don't regret everything that's happened to make me a L'cie. I would do it all over again if I could meet people like them

_Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the story, this is the last chapter. Please feel free to review and thank you so much for reading._


End file.
